Ice-cream
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Some childhood memories are the kind that one can never forget easily, like when Toshiro's former taicho teaches him what ice-cream is.


_Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach. A one-shot that doesn't quite fit in with my fanfic Admiration._

**

* * *

**

Ice-cream

Hitsugaya Toshiro had only been with his division for a few months, and he had come to realize something about the people that surrounded him. Lieutenant Tomo Atsuo was the sanest among the top three seats in the division, as the man never had any sort of childish or immature behavior, nor did he have the tendency to disappear when there was paperwork to be done.

Third seat Matsumoto Rangiku drove the white haired boy crazy with her obsessive glomping, using her ample chest as a way to bring him discomfort, not to mention embarrassment. He also had gotten fed up with all of the times she had called him cute, right in front of his face, especially when it was in front of other people.

Then there was Isshin-san taicho, the most immature, impractical, childish man he had ever met. The man ran around trying to hug his subordinates, insisting that they call him papa. The man also had a collection of toys, mostly whistles of all sorts. The man also had a way of doing something just to annoy someone.

At times, he had to admit that the man could be a good asset to have, like on the battle field. Or he had seen the man give good advice when one needed it. But most of the time the man decided to goof off. And that was simply what he thought was going on today, as the man had insisted that Toshiro accompany him somewhere. But then Atsuo was also going, which confused the boy somewhat.

They arrived at a small building with stool in it. Isshin indicated Toshiro to take a seat, and the boy sat down, glaring at the man, wondering what the man had in store for him. "What is this place?"

"This place sells ice-cream," Atsuo suddenly commented taking a seat at the table.

"What is… ice-cream… Lieutenant Tomo?" Toshiro suddenly asked.

"Ahh… ahh!" Isshin waved a hand at the boy. "It's a really sweet, creamy treat."

"In other words, expensive as it uses sugar, which is hard to come by, not to mention childish and a waste of time," Toshiro muttered, narrowing his eyes at the two men. "I thought the second seat was beyond childish stuff like that."

"But Momo-chan said that she would like to have ice-cream with her taicho!" Isshin protested, putting on what was obviously a fake sad face.

"Hinamori over obsesses about Aizen taicho," Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "I will not ever obsess like that… it's…"

"Can't think of the word or you don't want to say it because it evokes feeling, something you're not used to expressing," the current lieutenant chuckled. "The word is scary and I agree that it is."

"It is?" Isshin muttered.

"Ehh… I pay you no mind. You believe so too," Atsuo laughed again.

"True," Isshin shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want Shiro-chan?"

"Didn't I say that this is expensive and a waste of time?" Toshiro muttered, leaning on one of his elbows, an annoyed look on his face.

"But you do like sweets," Isshin chuckled. "Though I know you pretend that you don't."

Toshiro's eyes suddenly went wide, then the narrowed in anger. "Shut up…"

"Would he know what to get taicho, since if he didn't know what ice-cream was, he wouldn't know then what flavors they come in. I mean, it is a rare treat," Atsuo suddenly commented. "Which is probably why you're wondering why we're doing this, no?"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "No, I am more of wondering why we're postponing the paperwork. I like getting finished so I can do other things. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Matsumoto bags on that all the time," Isshin commented, a smile on his face.

"She's the worst example you could have used," the temperature in the room suddenly dropped.

"Now, now… she is the worst example we could use, but your work in the office has been quite good the past couple of months, so taicho and I thought it appropriate to treat you to a reward," the lieutenant places a hand on the small boys shoulder.

"I'm not even a seated officer," Toshiro stated, as if the fact really mattered. He caught Atsuo and Isshin suddenly looking at each other. "So…"

"Just don't ask why," Atsuo suddenly smiled, trying to hide something. "You haven't had ice-cream before, have you? A lot of those in our division already tried it."

"Fine…" Toshiro muttered.

"I'll go order," Isshin commented, smiling at the grouchy look on the white haired boy's face.

After a few minutes, the dishes came with the ice-cream in it. Both of the older men began to eat the cold treat, but Toshiro found himself staring at the spoon in his hand. "It's cold…"

"You have an ice zanpaktou, it should be no problem for you," Atsuo sighed.

"Good joke!" Isshin suddenly laughed. "I'll have to remember that one!"

"It wasn't a joke taicho," came the lieutenant's reply.

Toshiro though pushed the spoon into the cold treat and then took a bite. To the two men's' enjoyment, his eyes suddenly went wide from the shock, and he swallowed. Atsuo let out a chuckle. Toshiro blinked a couple of times. "What exactly is so funny?"

"The fact that this is the first time I've seen you enjoying yourself," the man stated. "You're always so serious."

"So, what do you think, do you like?" Isshin then asked.

"I guess so, not really, the boy stated, not looking them in the face, then took another bite, to which the two men chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing," Isshin waved his hand. "Nothing at all really."

_

* * *

_

Author's note – If one is curious as to why Toshiro is not a seated officer, the reason is in Admiration.


End file.
